


Late-Night Waffles

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Feeling the mood for a late night snack, Erik chats up Eleven for a date and finds that it's a wonderful idea.





	Late-Night Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a mute character, please be nice ;;;;

In his apartment, Erik was flat on his back in bed and staring at the ceiling, bored out of his mind and about five seconds from passing out. He didn’t have any assignments at the moment and thank God for that because he doubted that he would be able to hold his attention for long.

Then his stomach rumbled.

He groaned as he rolled over on his side and picked up his phone that he had laid on the nightstand. There weren’t any notifications of importance so he swiped them away. He absolutely had no idea what to eat or what he was in the mood for, so he proceeded to go through his texts and see if anyone wanted to go out somewhere.

He noticed Eleven was on and, always looking for an excuse to do anything with him, sent him a text.

[Me, 7:51 pm] hey, you still awake

Erik waited patiently for a response, which came promptly.

[Eleven, 7:53 pm] Yes?

[Me, 7:54 pm] have you eaten yet

[Eleven, 7:54 pm] No

[Me, 7:54 pm] wanna go grab something? 

[Me, 7:54 pm] i’ll treat.

[Eleven, 7:54 pm] Sure! Where do you want to go?

Erik's brain came to a halt. He figured Eleven would ask, but he was at a loss of options.

[Me, 7:55 pm] what are you in the mood for

Erik waited a moment.

[Eleven, 7:57 pm] How about waffles?

Waffles? Waffles didn't sound like a bad idea. It's actually been a while since he's had them.

[Me, 7:57 pm] that's fine. I'll pick you up in a few

[Eleven, 7:57 pm] Okay ^^

_He’s so cute._

Erik didn't waste any time getting out of bed and getting at least a little bit put-together. Going on a date with Eleven was motivation enough to get cleaned up because who knows if they get some alone time after the meal?

All the while, his heart was beating a little faster.

\-----

Erik's car was parked just outside the front of the apartment, running quietly while Erik waited patiently. The apartment was small and kind of cute, with the tiny little garden in the front that had white camellias in full bloom. Erik wondered if Eleven planted those himself.

He heard the front door open and shut, and his heart started to grow weak.

There he was, walking down the steps of the front lawn and toward the passenger door of Erik's car, dressed in a denim jacket and jeans. As Eleven walked closer, he could see that beautiful smile he cherished so much and that pretty face he wanted to kiss all over so badly.

Eleven opened the passenger door and hopped in the seat, getting himself situated before getting buckled in.

"Comfy?"

Eleven nodded, which prompted Erik to shift to drive and started to drive off.

\-----

"You've seriously never been to Waffle House?" Erik couldn’t believe it.

< I have not. > Eleven signed.

"Well, we're gonna fix that!" Erik told him happily. 

< What is it? >

“It’s sort of a 24-hour diner kinda place known for their breakfast stuff. Mia and I would go all the time for a late supper and sometimes early morning breakfast.”

< That sounds neat! > 

“It is. I think you’ll like it.”

< I trust your judgement. >

Erik pulled into the parking lot of the diner, where it was almost empty and the lights of the diner’s interior shone brightly onto the pavement. Erik parked in front close to the door before turning the car off.

“Here we are.” Erik presented as they both climbed out of the vehicle.

Eleven looked understandably curious at the place.

“You comin’?”

Eleven walked over to join him at the door, sneaking his hand into Erik’s and almost making the other lose his mind.

They’ve been dating for a little while, about a month, and Erik still loses his composure everytime Eleven does anything like simply holding hands.

Upon walking in, they were greeted with the familiar color scheme of yellow, gray, and black. Although a slow night, the kitchen was still operating like normal with one person doing drinks, another on the grill and so on. The jukebox off to the side was not on at the moment but still gave off colorful lights, making the place quiet. 

“Good evening!” one of the waitresses over the counter greeted them.

They both gave a friendly wave as she went to the other side of the diner, probably to get silverware.

“Where do you wanna sit?”

< How about the booth over there? > Eleven signed, pointing to the booth in the corner by the window.

“That’s a good spot.” Erik replied as they both took their seats across from each other. The same waitress came by to greet them and lay the silverware down.

“Hello, I’m Nyx and I’ll be taking care of you this evening! Do we know what we want or do you two need a minute?”

“Just a minute, thanks.”

“No problem, take your time!” The waitress assured them before walking back to the kitchen.

Erik looked back at Eleven, who was quietly scanning the laminated menu in front of him.

“The waffle section is on the bottom.” Erik remarked, pointing to the spot that he was talking about and making sure that Eleven could see it. 

< What do you usually order on yours? >

“I usually order plain but Mia would get hers with chocolate.”

< I think I’ll go with that. >

“Alright. You ordering coffee?”

< Yes. >

“So am I. I haven’t had any caffeine in my system since this morning so I’ve been craving a cup.”

The waitress came back to check up on them and take their order.

“Alrightie, so are we ready?”

“I think we are. For drinks, two cups of coffee, please.”

“Gotcha. Meals?”

“One regular waffle and one waffle with chocolate please, right?” Erik ordered, quickly checking with Eleven to verify before continuing. Eleven nodded, confirming.

“Okay, so one waffle plain and the other chocolate with two cups of coffee?”

“That’ll do it.”

"Okie dokie, well I’ll get the order in and it should be out in a few minutes. I’ll be back with coffee, so sit tight.” She told them before scurrying off to get the drinks, leaving the two of them alone.

“So what do you think so far?”

< I like it! It’s a nice place. > Eleven signed, smiling sweetly.

There was that smile again that made Erik’s heart feel things. He was absolutely smitten with this boy so much it almost hurt. He’d never admit it aloud, being too prideful, but bring it up in private conversation and he’d never shut up.

“So how is you family doing?”

< They’re doing well! My mom is out with grandpa for some errands and Jade is out with friends. How is Mia? >

“Still her usual self, and still picking fun and being a brat at the fact that I’m dating somebody. Never lets me hear the end of it. Usual younger sibling stuff.” 

< I’m sure she means well. >

“She does. She says hi by the way.”

< How nice! Well, tell her I said hello back. >

“I will, I will.”

< If it makes you feel better, Jade could tell you how much of a mess I was after the first date we had. > Eleven blushed.

“Awwww! I would’ve loved to see that.”

The waitress came back with the two mugs of coffee and laid out the sugar sweeteners before leaving the two of them alone again. Erik took four sugar packets from the tiny carrier and proceeded to dump the sugar into the coffee.

< I didn’t know you used that much sugar. >

“It’s a bit of a secret but I don’t take black coffee too well. It’s too bitter for me.” 

< A secret because you’re worried about your “tough guy” reputation? > Eleven smirked smugly.

"Now you listen here…" Erik threatened jokingly as Eleven tried to stifle a giggle. It was adorable to see Erik get all flustered whenever a comment was made. He meant no harm though and Eleven knew that.

Not long after, the waitress came back around with the waffles and Erik swore that he saw Eleven's eyes light up brightly when his meal came to him.

“Anything else from you two?”

“Nope, thanks.”

“Alright then, enjoy!” The waitress scurried back to the kitchen one last time as the two of them looked back down at their suppers. They didn’t hesitate another moment digging in with Eleven taking the syrup to his waffle as Erik took a swig of his coffee. Erik quietly observed Eleven cutting a piece of his waffle and taking a bite of it, waiting for his reaction.

He had the privilege of watching Eleven’s face light up like a beautiful Christmas tree and he was having trouble trying to slow his rapidly-beating heart.

“Is it really that good?” Erik asked, a little excited himself.

Eleven, with his mouth still full, quickly nodded his head. Erik felt giddy because he was so cute and he really wanted to poke those chipmunk cheeks Eleven was currently sporting.

< Sorry, I have a horrible sweet tooth. > Eleven signed with a deep blush on his cheeks.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m glad you like it that much.” Erik gave a smile.

Absolutely pleased with this little tidbit of information, Erik made a mental note to spoil him from now on, feeling that he absolutely had to now that it was apparent. Eleven’s soft smile was always a blessing and Erik wanted to do everything he could make sure that Eleven was content and happy.

They continued to eat quietly with Erik looking every now and again to check up on Eleven and having to calm himself down after seeing him being contently adorable eating his waffle.

_This boy was going to be the death of him, he swore._

The diner was slow this evening but the two of them didn’t mind; the quiet, almost aesthetically pleasing mood of the place was more than welcome. An occasional car would drive by on the nearby road, headlights illuminating the world that caught their glare. 

Erik felt the tips of Eleven’s fingers bump into his, making him look down on the table and see Eleven’s shaky hand trying to sneakily hold his. Eleven was looking away and drinking his mug, having pink tinted cheeks and appearing a little shy.

Erik took the opportunity to take his hand and hold it ever so gently on the table. The blush on Eleven’s cheeks darkened but didn’t let go. They both continued eating with Eleven eventually pushing his plate aside indicating he was full.

“Good?”

Eleven nodded happily, giving that million dollar smile again. Erik was pretty much done himself as he took one last swig of his coffee before setting the mug back down next to the now-empty plate. 

“Ready?”

< I am if you are. > 

“Okay then.”

Erik got the yellow ticket and laid a few dollars down on the table as they both stepped out of the booth and went to the register to pay. Handing the yellow ticket over, he pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and handed it over.

“Did you two enjoy your meal?”

“Yes, we did.”

“Good! Here’s your change back and your receipt. Have a good night!” 

They both nodded and gave their goodbyes as they walked out of the diner and back into the parking lot. Erik snuck his hand into Eleven’s as they got back to Erik’s car, only to separate as they hopped back into the vehicle. Eleven got his seat buckled as Erik got the car running.

They went back to holding hands on the center console as Erik drove back out onto the main road and drove into the night. 

The drive back was a quiet one but a content one.

\-----

“We’re here,” Erik brought up as he pulled up to the curb in front of Eleven’s apartment. They both got out of the car but Erik noticed Eleven waiting on him on the other side. 

“What’s up?”

Eleven didn’t respond but held out his arms for a hug, which Erik gladly took, feeling his warm body again his own. Eleven was always soft and warm, and Erik wanted to bask in that as much as he could. They even started to sway slightly as Erik affectionately stroked his back. 

He wondered what cuddling him would be like, imagining his sleeping body next to his with an arm around him and planting soft kisses to his forehead. That was something he didn’t know he needed but he wanted it now. 

Speaking of kisses, the hug broke away slightly but they were still in each other’s arms and Erik looked to see Eleven giving that soft look with those doe eyes of his. 

God, his eyes were pretty, he was pretty and noticed his hesitancy when it looked like he wanted to kiss him but was too shy to actually so. Erik moved first and Eleven joined him as two met to kiss, soft and warm like the cute boy Erik was currently holding in his arms. The first few kisses were short chaste ones, before they had one that they lingered on and savored, a little deeper than the rest. Erik felt Eleven’s hands on his cheek and shoulder, stroking his thumb gently and Erik’s response was to hold him a little tighter.

They both broke apart slowly, fuzzy feelings lingering in the two of them. Erik found himself staring into those soft blue eyes again and his heartbeat quickened. Erik slowly reached his hand to Eleven’s cheek to caress it tenderly.

“You know what I wish I could do? I wish I could take you home back to my place and cuddle you, give some T.L.C. and some lovin’. I wanna give you so many kisses it’s unreal.” 

Eleven giggled quietly as Erik pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Come on, I imagine you’re tired.”

< Only a little. >

Taking Eleven’s hand, they both walked through the front lawn of Eleven’s apartment, eventually reaching up to the tiny front porch where Erik caught a whiff of the nearby camellias in bloom. 

“Did you plant those yourself?” Erik inquired, referring to the camellias.

< I had some help. > 

“They’re really pretty.”

A blush formed on Eleven’s face again as he signed a “thank you”.

“Have a good night, cutie.”

< Good night, sweetheart. > He signed lovingly before walking through the front door to his home, letting go of Erik's hand. At that point, Erik walked back to his car, his heart pounding in his chest and with a giddy smile on his face.

\-----

That night in bed, Erik was staring at the ceiling again, this time in a bit of a lovestruck haze. He began to imagine the two of them cuddling again, Eleven laughing cutely as he would plant kisses on his face and neck, holding hands and basking in each other’s presence. 

It got to the point that he quietly took the pillow he was sleeping on and yelling into it, hugging it tightly.


End file.
